The Legend Of Zelda  The Triforce of Winds
by Swordman Link
Summary: A few months after defeated Ganondorf, Link of Wind Waker was resting in his grandma’s house. He had a dream that Din tell him that he forget to save a goddess...
1. The Mysterious Cave

**The Legend Of Zelda – The Triforce of Winds**

_**Prologue**_

A few months after defeated Ganondorf, Link (of Wind Waker) was resting in his grandma's house. He had a dream that Din tell him that he forget to save a goddess named Stormina. Stormina was the central piece of the triforce, called the Triforce of Winds. The Triforce of Winds control the winds more then the Wind Waker. When he waked up, Link was confused and thought: "This was only a dream. This is not true.". But the dream continued night after night, until he started his search.

_**Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Cave**_

When he began his search, he thought to call someone because he did not want to go alone. He call Tetra and the pirates to go with him, then he send a letter to her. When Tetra Reached in Outset Island, she said:

- Well, look likes the "Hero of Winds" need my help.

- Yes Tetra, i need to find a goddess named Stormina. She is the central piece of the Triforce. I need to find the keeper too, i guess.

- What??? This Triforce thing again? Oh boy, i will not help you this time. Remember what happend at the end of the "Hyrule thing"? We almost dead!

- But Tetra, i need to go with someone, and you are courageous. Will be easier to find with you.

  
- Link, i go with you, but just beacause i saved me a few months ago.

- Thank you, Tetra. Let's go.

They started the search at the new library in Outset Island. They found some books with legends about the Triforce and the goddess Stomina.

- Link, look this. It seems to be a map. Of an island or a cave. I don't know well.

Link catched the map and analyzed. He says:

- That is Outset Island! Hey, i don't knew that we have a cave. It seems that it is under the ground!

- Link, - Tetra says. – let's catch this map and search this cave.

Link and Tetra go through the whole island, but they found nothing. Link said:

- Tetra, the map says that the cave must be here!

- Link, you're really stupid. You don't remember that the cave is under the ground?

- Oh yeah. But we can't digg a hole by ourselfs. Is very deep and hard.

- I know what we can do. – Tetra said. – Pirates, come here now!

The pirates came runing to Tetra, and said:

-Yes, Miss Tetra. What can we do for you?

- Digg a hole here and quickly.

The pirates started. When they finished, Tetra and Link jump in the hole. When they get in the cave...

(To be continued...)


	2. The Past

Chapter 2 – The Past

When they get in the cave, they see lots of pictures of mans with a green tunic. Tetra look at Link and look at the picture. Tetra said:

- Link, why are they with the same tunic as you?

- I don't know…

Link see a picture of the Adult Link fighting with someone and said:

- This guy… Looks like he's fighting with… GANONDORF!

- What? That's impossible! Ganondorf don't have more then a hundred years!

- Well, it looks like this guy is…

Link looked that the picture started move. He cached his sword and his shield and said:

- Tetra, stay behind me.

The Adult Link jump of the picture and said:

- Oh man, finally i get of this picture. 

- Who are you and what you want? – Link said.

- I am Link.

- What? I am Link, not you!

- Look, i am Link and you're Link. What's the matter? We only have the same name.

- I'll call you Adult Link. Adult Link, what you want? Answer now!

- I'm looking man named Ganondorf. He was the guy who looked me in this picture after I saved the world of Hyrule. He said a hundred years ago, I think, that I would only be free of this picture if my successor find the secret cave that he put me. So I guess that one of you guys must be my successor. I guess is you Link.

- What? But how…

- I've leave my self as a child in the world of Hyrule. I'm the Hero of Time. 

- You're the hero of time? I'm the Hero of Winds! 

- Cool! – Adult Link said.

- So the legends say that you're not back to save the world, because you was locked here in Outset Island? 

- Outset Island? Here is not Hyrule? 

- No, Hyrule was inundate a long time ago… I'm sorry…

- So Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, is dead? 

- Yes... – Link said. – But she leaves descendents too. This girl behind me is Tetra, but if Hyrule existed now, she will be know as the Princess Zelda.

- Ok Link, you're already done? 

- Why Tetra? – Link asked.

- I need to use the bathroom!

- Go Tetra…

- Thank you! Bye Adult Link!

Tetra run to the hole that the pirates caved. When she looked up, the big bird cached her again. She scream to Link:

- Link, help me! 

- Oh no, that bird again!

Link and the Adult Link run to see if they catch Tetra, but they couldn't. Adult Link catch the light arrow and the bow. He cached the bird. Link and Adult Link go to Tetra and help her to get up. She said:

- I hate that pirates. They can't save me at least once?

- Tetra, let go. Hey look! Someone is moving to Outset Island.

When Link and Adult Link see the girl, they said together: I falling in love!

- Stupids! – Tetra said.

The three run to the new girl. The girl look at them and said:

- Hi, my name is Malon! Who are you, guys?

- My name is Tetra. He is Link and the other is Adult Link.

- Link and Adult Link? Why? – Malon asked.

- It's a long history… - Tetra said.

Adult Link looked that the Triforce started to shine in the back of Tetra, Link, Malon and his hand. They look behind them and said: Ganondorf!

(To be continued)


End file.
